Harry Potter und das Gebrechen des Ichs
by muffin-marvin
Summary: Harry ist ein wenig verstört. Nach Band V angesiedelt. Spielt nur in den Sommerferien. Aus Harrys Perspektive geschrieben.
1. Leid

  
Anmerkung:   
Harry ist ein wenig, sagen wir, verrückt in dieser Geschichte, er führt die ganze Zeit Selbstgespräche und wirkt leicht wirr.  
Keine Sorge, ich glaube nicht, dass HP so weitergehen wird, aber hauptsächlich hatte ich Spaß, diesen Schwachsinn zu schreiben.   
Ob er euch gefällt, bleibt ganz euch überlassen.  
  
Schuld – oh grausame Schuld!  
Was durchbohrst Du mich, was hab ich Dir getan? Nichts, so nichts und nichts hab ich getan!  
Ja, nichts tat ich, ja, Schuld, ich rieche Dich! Wo Du faulig riechend wandelst!   
Ich tat nichts, sein Verderb war es, schuldig bin nur ich; ich bin schuldig.   
Sterben musste er nur, nur wegen mir, wegen mir. Die Schuld, eine Last,  
sie droht mich zu erdrücken, mehr noch als das Leid, mit dem er mich nun überschüttet.  
Nein, so ist es doch nicht er; er hat keine Schuld, sein Tod, der kalte Tod, er überschüttet  
mich mit eisig Leid! Ah - Du Leid, verschwinde!   
Doch Du willst nicht geschwingen, wo Du bist so grausam kalt in meinem Herzen.   
Zersplittert ist es, in tausende Teile, unheilbar verloren, ein Ödland, ausgetrocknet, verdorrt und zertrümmert!  
Nein, dort ist nichts mehr am Leben, auch der Regen will es nicht fruchten. Regen!   
Ja, regnen tut es wahrlich. Die Straße wird geflutet von Regen, doch ich werde nicht nass, nicht feucht unterm Dach meiner Tante und des Onkels Dach –   
Ha! Viel Lieber würd ich doch nass, als so zu leiden, und würd ich erfrieren, so würd ich nicht mehr leiden –   
bei ihm sein, würd ich, würd ich ganz sicher – Doch ich bin hier, im Trockenen und leide –   
wie ich leide. Aber was muss er leiden? Verraten, ermordet von seinem eigen Patenkind!   
Ich bin es, ich bin Verräter, Mörder! Steinige mich, eisiger Regen, so töte mich –   
doch Du kannst nicht, Du prasselt an mir ab, doch tust mir keinen Schmerz. Schmerz, ja, den spür ich, doch überschattet er allen andern Schmerz –   
weder Stiche, noch Wunden, vermag ich zu spüren!   
Halbtot fühle ich mich, wahrlich, dem Totenreich nah! Was mag der Totenkönig, der Satan, bloß sagen!   
„Ja, da kommst Du, doch noch nicht gezählt sind Deine Tage!   
Licht kann ich noch sehen in Deiner Herzen!"   
„Da ist Nichts, Herr, nur Ödland, Finsternis, Leere!"   
„Auf der grauen Wiese, den Ruinen, ja, sieh, da ist eine Blume", spricht er zu mir.   
Ich höre ihn, die Worte wollen mich doch nicht erreichen. Ich verstehe nicht.   
Da schickt er mich zurück, er weist mich ab, der Tod weist mich ab –   
Vor Kummer zu sterben, nein, ich darf nicht, der Tod ist nicht mein. Noch nicht –   
irgendwann müssen wir alle gehn. Doch nicht heut, auch nicht morgen, wohl nicht übermorgen –   
und gestern auch nicht - Ah! Ich lebe ja, wandeln tu ich noch. Nein, ich liege.   
Ich liege hier im Bette, auf einem Lacken – blutrot ist es! Blut, welch Komik.   
Du hast es, und Du lebst, verlierst Du welches, leidest Du, Du bist verletzt –   
hast Du keins, so stirbst Du! Aber so starb er nicht – Er starb anders.   
Es war eine Torborgen, der ihn tötete, war es nicht so?   
Ja, da war der Torborgen, Vorhang war da, zerfetztes Tuch. Es war zerfetzt, ich merke, mein Laken ist gerrissen.   
Wo er wohl sein mag? Hat der Tod ihn geholt?   
„Nur die Toten, nur wer tot ist, Odem des Lebens ausgewichen, der kommt zu mir"   
„Ja, doch ist er tot, Herr, so sagt, ist er es?"   
„Nicht hier ist er, und doch nicht dort! Wo er ist, ich Dir nicht kann sagen, selber musst Du suchen.   
Finde die Blume, die Blume, rot wie Blut! Rot wie Blut auf öder Wiese, in der Ruine!"  
„Herr, Ruine, so welche Ruine? Mein Herzen liegt in Trümmern, was meint ihr, ist es mein Herzen?   
Doch die Trümmern brennen, ich würde mich verbrennen, wenn ich dort suchte!"   
„Leid kennst Du, so suche, in den flammenden Trümmern, oder auf immer wirst Du leiden."   
Er entlässt mich. Er will mich noch immer nicht. Odem des Lebens ist in mir, Blut ist in mir, ich lebe. Ich will nicht leben.   
Die Blume muss ich suchen – ich habe kein Wasser, die Flammen zu löschen.   
Halt! Ist sie das Wasser? Wie kurios! Erst muss ich mich verbrennen, das Wasser zu erreichen, und dann löschen?   
Ja so wird Er es gemeint haben, ich bin sicher, nein, bin ich nicht, aber ich lebe und will doch nicht mehr, was ist da ewig Leid?   
Leiden ewig, Leben kurz? Was ist Tod? Ist er ewig? Ich weiß es nicht, will es nicht wissen, und so ließe Er mich auch nicht fragen.   
Er will mich doch nicht, nicht wissen will er mich seine Geheimnisse. Ha! Den Tod zu überwinden –   
dass vermag ich nicht; noch vermag ich es nicht.   
Das Leid muss ich vertilgen, mit der Blume. Doch verbrennt eine Blume nicht in Flammen?   
Stahl würde schmelzen, auch wäre sie aus Stahl, so würde sie doch schmelzen.   
Denn heiß brennen noch die Ruinen meiner Herzen, voller Leid, warm und blutig. Öde und karg ist es.   
Doch er sagte, dort wäre sie, die Blume, Wasser ist sie für das Feuer, das Leid zu löschen vermag nur sie!   
So will ich nicht zögern, sie zu suchen. Ich bin verwirrt, wie kann der Tod mir raten, eine Blume zu pflücken in der Ödnis? Betrügt er mich?   
Betrüge ich mich. Ha! Eines Tage, da werde ich ihn überwinden, vernichten, besiegen, kreuzigen! Dort wird er hängen, und er wird sich nicht rühren,   
tot wird er sein! Tot, wo der Tod doch besiegt? Ah, wo ich denke, da kommts mir, so wirds nicht möglich sein, nein, wirds wohl nicht, denn Tod kann nicht sterben,   
ich kann ihn nicht zerschmettern, ihn nicht umbringen, mich seiner entledigen. Andere Wege werde ich gehen, andere Wege werde ich finden –   
doch halt, erst werde ich sie finden und dann gehen, so ists richtig.   
Nun, wohlan, so will ich den Weg finden, der mich zur Blume führt!   
Ich stehe auf, erhebe mich aus meinem Bette, von dem zerrissen Laken – wie muss ich in finstren Träumen gewütet haben, es so zu zerfetzen!   
Wollt ich den Vorhang zerreissen, das dahinter, das jenseits, freilegen und alle befreien?   
Ich weiß es nicht, ich will es nicht wissen, und ich werde es cht wissen – gut, ich stehe, ich gehe, verlasse das Zimmer.   
Licht brennt auf dem Flure. Mein Cousin schläft.   
Tief durchziehen seine Laute des Hauses Fundament! Welch gewaltig Kräfte erschüttern diese Feste!   
Ja, wahrlich, es ist Wahnsinn – und das Scheusal, noch ist es geringer als sein Vater. Der ist auch hier.   
Aber er ist unten, und des Sohnes Laute übertönen seine! Unmöglich möge man denken.   
Beindruckend, fest muss dieses Haus stehen, ja, muss es wahrlich, bei diesen Gewichten, wenn sie ausatmen,   
ich glaubte, ein Orkan zieht auf – im Falle des Vaters, ja ich dachte, Fäule würde versprüht in saubre Atemluft!   
Es stank, ich ging. Da ist ihr Zimmer, denn ich bin die Treppe hinunter gegangen. Dort schlafen sie. Er und sie.   
Sie ist meine Tante, so dürr und dünn, und doch schrecklich! Vergiftet sind ihre Gedanken über mich,   
wie der Atem ihres Gatten, und dessen Geist ist auch vergiftet – alles in diesem Haus ist vergiftet,   
dieses mitteralterliche Haus – nein, es ist neuzeitlich, aber im Geiste ist es böse – ein Bollwerk der Inquisition!   
Sie ist nicht vorbei. Ich werde von ihnen gehasst, aber ich bin hier. Doch ich will nicht hier sein.   
Aber ich will leben, jetzt, wo ich die Blume finden will. Sie steht auf öder Wiese in einer brennenden Ruine,   
und umgeben ist die Ruine von Finsternis über öder Wiese! Leicht müsste sie zu finden sein!   
Flach und grau und braun müsste die Wiese sein, ein eben Feld, und der Flammen Schein müsste weithin sichtbar sein.   
Die Ruine! Trümmern, die brennen, und die Blume steht dort. Sie muss ich finden, um mich zu erlösen vom Leid.   
Gut, ich will los. Ich stehe in der Eingangshalle des Hauses. Wo bin ich? Ah – in der Welt der Lebenden, gut, also lebe ich.   
Meinen Zauberstab, ja, ich habe ihn, sicher in meinem Hosebund. Was habe ich noch? Nicht viel ist es, was ich habe, doch habe ich etwas.   
Da, sieh, mein Koffer ist da, und gepackt ist er, mit allerlei. Bücher, Feder, Bücher, und Kleider – nicht derer der Frauen,   
Roben sind es, Zaubererroben. Wir tragen diese. Meine getreue Eule, die Hedwig, ist auch da.   
Sie ist dort, in ihrem Käfig, den ich trage, an meiner linken Seite trage. Ich bin für die Suche bereit!   
Nein, ich bin hungrig! Ich weiß nicht, wohin mich der Marsch führen wird, doch ich weiß, dass ich jeden Weg gehen werde,   
und führte er mich in die Hölle! Ja, so würde ich des Todes froh sein. Doch was sagte Er?   
Nur die Blume kann mein Leid auslöschen, ausmerzen, vertilgen? Im Tode würde ich weiterleiden?   
So will ich doch lieber leben, die Blume suchen, und leiden, aber irgendwie die Blume finden!   
Ich gehe, doch vorher esse ich, und ich nehme mit an Speisen. Nicht viel, denn ich kann nicht viel mehr tragen.   
Wie soll ich reisen? Ich weiß es nicht. Mein Besen! Ah, da ist er, ich trage ihn ja. Wunderlich, ich trage drei Dinge,   
ich habe zwei Hände, nur zwei, nicht nur eine, aber auch nicht drei. Wie kann ich tragen dreierlei?   
Ah, in der linken Hand habe ich Käfig und Besen, welch schlauer Einfall! Fliegend reisen – Nein, das kann ich nicht wagen,   
ich würde schrecken jene, die jenen, die zu dieser Stunde noch wandeln in den Straßen, so trunkne' Gestalten, Nachtfalter, Bettler und Gesinde.   
Würden sie mich bemerken? Ich weiß es nicht, ich will es nicht wissen, ich werde es nicht wissen, denn ich werde nicht fliegen.   
Ich gehe also los. Soll ich links oder rechts die Straße gehen? Ich gehe links. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich gehe links.   
Ich glaube, dass es nach links wohin geht. Nach rechts auch, aber nach rechts geht es woanders hin.   
Doch ich will nach links. So gehe ich nach links, und ich trage noch Koffer, Käfig und Besen.   
Da kommts mir – wie komisch muss ich aussehen, wenn mich einer sieht, der zu dieser Stund noch wandelt!   
Ein Junge von fünfzehn Sommern, bald sinds sechszehn, der um solcher Stund noch wandelt durch die Straßen wie alle anderen lichtscheuen Gestalten!   
Ich habe keine Angst, doch will ich nicht gesehen werden. Öde ist es hier, aber keine Ruine, die flammt, und keine Blume, die löschen könnt.   
Nichts habe ich getan, jetzt tue ich, doch jetzt wirkst nicht. Ich finde sie nicht.   
„Geduld musst Du haben."   
„Ihr habt gut reden, Herr, der Ihr da sitzt, während ich gehe, laufe und gehe!"   
„Der auf Suche ist, muss gehen, laufen und gehen! Ohne Müh wirst Du nicht finden, was Du ersehnst!"   
„Was ersehene ich, Herr, die Finsternis macht mich blind, ich sehe keine Flammen, ich sehe den Weg nicht."   
„Ersehnen? Sagte ich nicht, was Du finden sollst? Doch, ich sagte es; Du wirst du erinnern. Ob Du finden wirst –   
es liegt an Dir, aber Du musst gehen, laufen und gehen – halte die Augen offen, dann wirst Du finden!"   
Und er hört auf zu reden. Ich wollte, er würde mit mir reden, mir Rat geben –   
doch genug Rat erhielt ich vom Tod, das Leben hat mich, noch für eine Zeit –   
noch hat mich der Tod nicht, Odem des Lebens ist in mir, wie er in Adam war und dessen Söhnen –   
die Sintflut kam. Es regnet, Odem des Lebens erlischt, Getier, was da kriecht und krabbelt auf Erden, ertrinkt, doch ich nicht, ich lebe weiter, ich atme und lebe.   
Ich gehe weiter, ich werde nass. Ich will nicht nass werden, es ist mir unangenehm. Aber ich gehe weiter,   
immer weiter die Straße runter. Ich sehe den Bürgersteig im Laternenschein. Es gibt keinen Mond; der Mond leuchtet nicht.   
Die Sonne? Die Sonne ist nicht da in der Nacht, ihr selbst ist es Nachts zu dunkel um zu scheinen. Die Nacht ist finster,   
und ich gehe hindurch. Ich treffe auf niemanden. Ich bin froh. Ich gehe weiter. Die Häuser sind finster wie die Nacht.   
Es ist Samstag. Niemand wird aufstehen, bevor nicht das Firmament glühend vom Sonnenball erhellt wird,   
wenn die Sterne schwinden und der Mond auch nicht scheint – dem ist es des Tages zu hell.   
Manchmal ist er voll – da kommen die Wölfe. Doch er müsste jetzt nur halb sein.   
Ich weiß nicht, wann er voll sein wird. Ich will es nicht wissen. Ich werde es erleben.   
Ich muss schon weit gegangen sein. Mir scheint es, als würde es heller, aber es trügt mich, denn es ist noch früh.   
Es ist Juli, aber es ist früh und dunkel. Die Straßen sind dunkel, denn die Laternen sind schwach.   
Und der Mond scheint nicht, die Sterne nicht, die Wolken sind schwarz, der Regen nass.   
Er prasselt auf mich nieder, Geschosse, doch sie verwunden mich nicht. Verwundet bin ich genug.   
Wo bin ich? Ich weiß es nicht, ich will es wissen. Ein Straßenschild! Ich lese es.   
Ich bin weiter weg, als ich es zu Fuß je verlassen habe, das Haus der Dursleys. Ich liebe es, ich bin frei.   
Freiheit ist etwas wunderbares. Ist es nicht das höchste Gut? Doch ich leide, und das Leid stört die Freiheit:   
Sie mögen sich nicht. Wieviele Stunden bin ich gegangen? Viele müssen es gewesen sein.   
Es dämmert, ich gehe eine Landstraße entlang. In die große Stadt führt sie. Nach London führt sie! London ist groß.   
Will ich nach London? London scheint nicht öde, nicht eben, keine Ruine, von Flammen erhellt, in der eine Blume ist!   
Wo soll ich sie suchen. Folge ich meinem Herzen? Doch mein Herz, ist es nicht das, was versagt? Wie kann ich ihm trauen?   
Kann ich das; ich kann es nicht. Ich folge ihm trotzdem. Es führt mich nach London.   
Keiner ist wach, doch ich begegne Menschen. Sie sind schneller als ich.   
Manche kommen aus meiner Richtung, manche kommen mir entgegen.   
Sie sind schneller, denn sie fahren, nicht gehen. Ich sehe ihre komischen Blicke.   
Komisch, wundere ich mich, aber mir wird klar, ich sehe komisch aus, der ich wandere mit einem Koffer, einem Käfig und Eule, und einem Besen!   
Für den Straßenfeger halten sie mich gewiss nicht!   



	2. Leben

Hier ist das zweite Kapitel! Einige weitere werden folgen, bis das Ende kommt.  
  
Für den Straßenfeger halten sie mich gewiss nicht!   
Ich höre ein Auto, es ist hinter mir. Es wird langsamer, es hält.   
Der Fahrer lächelt mich an: Er sieht freundlich aus.   
„Möchten Sie nach London? Ich kann Sie gerne ein Stückchen mitnehmen."   
„Ja, schon, ich möchte nach London. Könnte ich mitfahren?"   
„Steigen Sie ruhig ein, kommen Sie."   
Ich steige ein. Das Auto ist nicht alt. Es ist nicht schlecht. Es ist auch nicht langsam,   
und es ist nicht laut. Es ist modern. Teuer ists wohl gewesen!   
Glücklich kann ich mich schätzen, nicht zu gehen, laufen und gehen, in diesem teuren Auto fahrend!   
"Nach London wäre es zu Fuß zu weit gewesen, mein Freund, Sie können froh sein."   
Ich bins. Wir fahren, sind schneller als die meisten anderen. Gut, denke ich, ich will sie suchen, die Blume.   
Es eilt mich, denn ich will nicht länger leiden, nicht länger gemartert werden!   
Vertilgen will ich das Leid; durch die brennende Ruine muss ich Schreiten, um die Blume zu finden.   
Ich will es wagen. Wir kommen an.   
„Ich danke Ihnen!"   
„War mir ein Vergnügen, mein Freund. Auf Wiedersehen"   
Ich gehe. Er fährt. Ich bin in London. Ich kenne die Gegend nicht.   
Ich werde sie kennenlernen. Mir fällt etwas ein. Habe ich Geld? Ja, ich stahl es.   
Stehlen tat ich! Meine eigene Familie beraubte ich! Familie?   
Nein, sie sind eine Horde animalischer Geschöpfe, die Gott auf Erden gesetzt hat,   
wo sie eher im finstren Tartalos schmoren sollten! Gott ist unfair, doch er ist Gott.   
Ich stahl das Geld, es ist viel. Ich zähle fünftausend Pfund. Kleine und große Scheine habe ich, Münzen waren zu schwer,   
ich wollte keinen Lärm verursachen. Die Münzen klimpern, so sie einander berühren; ich musste leise sein, als ich stahl.  
Ich gehe weiter in die Stadt. Hier schlafen die Menschen nicht. Die Stadt lebt, überall sind fleissige Ameisen,   
es wimmelt von ihnen. Viele sind größer als ich, doch ich bin jung. Jung und mit viel Geld. Aber ich bin nicht wehrlos.   
Ich weiß nicht, was ich hier suche, ja doch, natürlich weiß ich! Die Blume! Ha – aber wie ich sie finden soll,   
das weiß nur Gott – ah, der Tod, Satan, ja, Er weiß es auch, aber Er wills mir nicht sagen!   
Eines Tages, da werd ichs vergelten. Ich kann ihn nicht töten. Ich werde es tun. Die Straßen sind hell,   
die Menschen fleissig, die Luft ist schmutzig und schlecht. Die Stadt ist schlecht. Aber nicht flach und öde.   
Keine Ruine sehe ich, in der von Flammen umringt eine Blume steht. Ich gehe weiter; ich bin unsicher.   
Irgendwo muss ich leben, doch wo? Ich finde ein billiges Hotel. Was soll ich hier? Schlafen, Frühstücken.   
Abendessen gibt es nicht; es ist nicht im Preis! Frechheit! Doch ich nehme ein Zimmer, gebe dem Mann Geld,   
er gibt mir einen Schlüssel. Ich nehme ihn an und stecke ihn weg. Ich will einkaufen.   
Ich kenne mich nicht aus, doch ich finde, aber keine Blume.   
Ich finde Essen, ich finde Wasser, doch das Wasser kann mein Leid nicht stillen.   
Fröhlich ist der Alkohol, den ich später finde! Es ist Abend, ich bin in London, auf meinem Zimmer:   
Ich habe getrunken. Alkohol, spüle meine Sorgen hinunter, löse mich vom Leid. Gott möge mir vergeben.   
Ein weiterer Schluck. Es brennt mir in der Kehle. Er ist von dem Hotel. Es interessiert nicht, wie alt ich bin.   
Ich habe Geld. Geld herrscht. Die Stadt ist böse; Geld ist böse. Alkohol ist gut. Ich trinke ihn.   
Der Abend ist lustig, so lustig wie lange kein Abend mehr war. Kurz vergesse ich, was mich drückt,   
doch ich komme der Blume nicht näher. Ich kann keine Finsternis sehen, für mich ist alles fröhlich.   
Ha! Wer häts gedacht, ich bin betrunken. Ich wanke und schwanke, wie ich so gehe. Ich falle um.   
Ich falle nicht auf das Bett, auf keinen Stuhl, auf keinen Tisch; ich falle auf den Boden. Der Boden ist hart.   
Ich spüre es nicht. Ich spüre Heiterkeit. Der Alkohol tut mir gut.   
Ich wache auf. Wo bin ich? Ich weiß es nicht. Will ich es wissen? Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich werde es herausfinden!   
Ich stehe auf. Ah, Schmerz, mir tut es weh! Mein Kopf, es fühlt mich, als explodierte er!   
Ich habe getrunken gestern Abend; ich habe viel getrunken. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt.   
Ich krauchle zur Dusche, das kalt Wasser tut gut – eisig, aber gut. Ich werde nass.   
Es stört mich nicht. Mein Kopf – er schmerzt. Doch dieser Schmerz, ja, besser, als der Schmerz im Herz,   
wo da lodert die Ruine in dunkler Glut, Flammen stobend, besser ist er doch! Schmerz kann gut sein?   
Ohne Schmerz wüssten wir nicht, wenn wir sind verwundet, die Wunde, klaffend und blutend! Wirr sind meine Gedanken,   
mich schmerzt der Kopf, ich trinke Wasser. Herrlich! Kühl fließt es meinen Rachen hinunter, hinein in den geplagten Magen,   
es fließt, kühl und kalt. Ich liege auf dem Bette. Es ist weich, es ist hart, es ist unbequem. Wie konnt ich hier schlafen?   
Ach, ja, ich erinnre mich, ich war betrunken.  
Trunken sein kann schön sein. Ich gehe raus, denn ich suche die Blume. Öde ists hier, wo ich wohn.   
Ich esse das Frühstück; es schmeckt mir nicht. Schlecht ists. Ich bin allein, ganz allein, einsam und verlassen.   
Ich will allein sein.   
Draussen ists warm, ich spüre es, denn die Sonne scheint. Der Himmel ist blau. Ich mag es so. Viele Leute wuseln umher,  
ich wusle mit; ich kenne mich nicht aus. Wo bin ich? Ah – in London, doch wo da? Ich weiß es nicht, ich will es wissen,   
doch wie werde ich es erfahren?   
Da! Sieh, ein Stadtplan, bunt ist er, grün und grau, und rot und blau. Ich schaue ihn mir an. Lesen kann ich,   
aber er ist wirr, ich kann ihn nicht lesen. In London bin ich, irgendwo in großer Stadt. Sie ist schmutzig.   
Ich gehe umher, immer dem Strom nach. Menschen wie Wasser, strömen sie, neben Straßen lang, langen Straßen lang.   
Grau ists hier, der Himmel blau. Wohin soll ich gehn? Ha!   
Ich folg dem Herzen, welches gebrochen, zersplittert, verwüstet, blutend – es ist Ödnis, leer und karg,   
ich muss die Blume finden.   
Ich bin hier. Hier ist irgendwo; irgendwo in London. Ich weiß, dass dem so ist. Mehr weiß ich nicht.   
Heut Abend will ich die Blume finden. Ich weiß nur nicht wo, ich werds wissen, wenn ich sie finde; finden muss ich sie dazu.  
Ich will sie suchen. Mein Herz leitet mich die Straßen entlang. Einen Rucksack habe ich, Speis und Trank, derer reichlich;   
ich gehe die Straßen entlang. Vermag ich zu finden, was ich such? Ich werds versuchen, ich will nicht länger leiden, nein,   
wahrlich, des Leidens bin ich leid, der Schmerz soll schwinden, entschwinden soll er, verbrennen in den Flammen der Hoffnung!   
Den Tag wandere ich, immer suchend, nach ihr, der Blume; muss sie finden.   
Es wird Abend, die Luft wird schwer, dunkel, grau wird alles, die Welt versinkt in Finsternis;   
Ruinen brennen heller die Nacht, strahlen durch die Finsternis. Ich sehe! Ich sehe den Lichtschein!   
Wahrlich, schrecklich – rot, flammend rot, blutrot ist er, gelb, orange, blau ganz tief; ich fürchte mich.   
Ich stehe im Ödland. Wo? Ja, die Wiese, die Ruine kommt näher! Die Blume kommt näher; mein Herz trügt mich nicht,   
es ist zerschmettert, verdorrt, ich fühle die Blume; zu fühlen, tasten, suchen, finden die Blume, meine Aufgabe ists!   
Die Häuserschluchten sind dunkel; ich gehe, ich bin allein, obwohl viele mit mir gehen. Menschen,   
nur Menschen, in der großen Stadt. Glücklich, glücklich sehn sie aus, andre traurig, andre verdorben, böse, arg:   
ich mag sie allsamt nicht; zuwider sind sie mir. Wo ist die Ruine? Sie kommt mir näher,   
ich schreite über Wies, grau und karg, öde Finsternis, doch der Feuerschein, es brennt in der Ferne.   
Nacht ists schon, ich bin in London, doch kaum mehr, gen irgendwo und nirgendwo wandre ich. Ob Nord, Süd, West, Ost;   
ich weiß es nicht, ich will es nicht wissen, ich werde es nie wissen; mir ist es gleich –   
die Blume, sie ist mir nicht gleich, all andere ist mir gleich, ich will nicht leiden, nicht mehr;   
meine Füße schmerzen, denn ich laufe fast, ich gehe nicht mehr.   
Ich will die Ruine sehen, das Ödland ist zu karg, als dass es mir gefiele. Ich brauch die Blume!   
Ich komme aus London heraus, London endet; die Stadt ist groß, doch kaum eine ist unendlich.  
  



	3. Blume

Das 3. Kapitel und damit das mittlere von den 5, die diese FF haben wird.  
Viel Spaß ;o)   
  
Ich wache auf; welch Schrecken weckte mich!   
Ich träumte, träumen tat ich, von einer Blume; ich sah sie, ganz nah war sie,   
sie entschwand, sie verbrannte; ich muss sie finden. Wasser,   
meine Kehle ist Feuer, Pech und Schwefel, ich verbrenne; mir schmerzt der Rücken nicht,   
mir schmerzen die Arme nicht, mir schmerzen die Beine nicht, auch nicht der Kopf,   
und nicht der Bauch, mir schmerzt das Herz! Es zerreißt, die Welt bricht auseinander,   
die Apokalypse, der biblische Untergang ist nah! Ich brauche die Blume, Wasser, löschen, ich muss die Ruinen löschen,   
sie müssen wieder aufgebaut werden; sie brechen zusammen. Ich liege auf harten Steinen, ich muss eingeschlafen sein.   
Wo bin ich? Nicht in London, nirgens bin ich, und doch hier, am Straßenrand. Bäume, schwankend im Wind, stehen hier.   
Ich liege auf dem Boden, neben einem Baum; ich lehne an ihn. Auch der Rücken schmerzt nun. Ich stehe auf.   
Die Straße ist leer; kein Auto fährt dort. Ich sehe keine Blume. Ich spüre sie.   
Sie ist nicht mehr fern, aber auch nicht nah; sie bewegt sich nicht.   
Mühsam raffe ich zusammen, was ich habe. Viel ist es nicht, das meiste liegt in London. Ich kann nicht zurück.   
Ich muss die Blume finden.  
Neben dem dunklen Asphalt folge ich meinem Herzen, das da liegt in Trümmern.   
„Geh weiter, geh weiter, folge dem Weg, Dein Herz leitet Dich!"   
„Herr, Ihr habt mich erschreckt! Ich folge dem Weg!"  
„Folge ihm weiter, dann wirst Du finden, was Du suchst; Deine Suche wird Erfolg haben."   
Seine Stimme verblaßt. Nichts neues sagte Er mir. Ich weiß, ich will wissen, doch ich weiß es.   
Ich gehe also weiter. Die Straße bleibt leer. Ödland, hier ist nichts, es ist karg und leer, finster ists nicht mehr;   
die Sonne bricht durch Wolken, die da bedecken den Himmel, Gott sieht zu uns herab. Die Blume kommt näher.   
Nein – ah, ich komme ihr näher. Ich find sie noch nicht, ich muss gehen, laufen und gehen, immer weiter,   
die Straße entlang, dem Flammenschein folgend, doch ich sehe die Flammen noch nicht. br  
Ich spüre sie; es ist warm, die Sonne scheint, die Wolken weichen: Gott mag uns. Ich mag ihn nicht.   
Mir wird warm; Gott ist grausam.   
Weiter schleppe ich mich, ich kann bald nicht mehr, meine Beine sind schlaff.   
Die Blume zieht mich, ich will sie, Sehnsucht, Leid, ich will sie, ich brauch sie!   
Teufel, der Himmel brennt, welch Wandel des Wetters! Erbarmungslos metzeln die Sonnenstrahlen Wasser auf Erden,   
verschlingen es; die Wolken werden erbrechen vor Fülle, doch noch nicht, noch ist es heiß,   
die Sonnenstrahlen quälen mich in öder Landschaft; Bäume, Sträucher, Straße; mehr ist hier nicht, ich mags hier nicht.   
Wer mags hier schon? Ich mag die Blume finden; ich müsst nicht länger leiden.   
Wo gehts hier hin? Ich sehe Häuser, der Menschen Siedlung ist dort drüben, in naher Ferne; ich sehe es.   
Ob dort eine Ruine ist? Eine Ruine, die da brennt, von Flammen umtänzelt ist, und wo da eine Blume ist,   
die ich so suche? Ich wills herausfinden!  
Ich näher mich, ich spüre es, irgendwo dort, dort muss sie sein, die Blume. Ich folge meinem Herzen; wo ist es?   
Es liegt in Trümmern, ich wills heilen; ich sterbe! Leben will ich, erst muss ich die Blume finden,   
vieleicht werde ich dann friedlich sterben, bei dem hellen Stern sein, ohne zu leiden, ja, so hätt ichs gern.   
Die Blume will ich mitnehmen!   
Ah – in Flammen! Es brennt, ein Haus, es brennt, Flammen stoben, Rauch, ich rieche Tod.  
Ich komme näher. Dunkle Gestalten sehe ich; dunkel, ja schwarz, sind ihre Roben.   
Ich wandle im Traum, mein Zauberstab zückt hervor; Rauch liegt in der Luft. Ich renne.   
Ich weiß, die Blume wird verloren sein, so ich sie nicht rette; ich brauch sie, um mich zu retten.  
Wo ist Babylon? Ich weiß es nicht, ich will es nicht wissen, ich muss zu diesem Hause, ich renne, renne für Tod und Glorie, für Ehre und Stärke, für Gott und Satan, fürs Vaterland!   
Nein, nein, ich renne – ich renne für die Liebe, ich renne aus Sehnsucht, den Zauberstab hoch erhoben;   
so renne ich, ich muss retten, lieben! Ich darf sie nicht verlieren, die Blume, die da ist in der brennenden Ruine in öder Landschaft! Todesser, jetzt erkenn ich sie!   
Da, fünf, sie rennen, wie ich, stürmen das Haus! Schneller, tragt mich Beine, Flügel, wachset mir!  
„Hey!"   
Einer dreht sich verwundert um, bevor ich „Stupor!" rufe; er bricht zusammen, das Licht erlischt für ihn, ihm wird es schwarz; er stürzt zu Boden, wie ein nasser Sack. Er ist nicht tot. Schöner wäre es, freilich, keine Gnade jenen, die die Blume zu vernichten suchen! Ich laufe weiter, die andern bemerken mich. Heiß jagd es mir über den Arm; ich fange an zu bluten,   
der Fluch hat mich getroffen. Ich reiße den Arm hoch, betäube den Schurken; es zerschmettert sein Genick an der Wand.   
Rot ist das Blut an ihr. Er ist tot, ich weiß es; ich habe getötet, gemordet, bereits zweiermal im Leben. Es macht mir nichts. Gott wird mir vergeben. Satan wird mich aufnehmen; in seinem Reiche werd ich weilen dürfen. Satan! Oh, Schurke, der Du dich umdrehst, stirb, wie der vor Dir, ich zeige kein Erbarmen,   
Gnade gibt es nicht; ich bin Gott; Satan bin ich, kenne keine Gnade, ich töte Dich! Wie Silber verlässt es meinen Zauberstab, wie Eisen bohrt es sich in ihn; Stahl ist der Pfeiler, gegen den er prallt.   
Einer weniger, da die Welt um ihn erleichtert worden; ich fühle Blut, das an meinen Händen klebt, wie ich ihn ermordete, da sich der Stab, spitz und stählern, in seinen Leibe bohrte; ihn tötete, umbrachte, seine Eingeweihde zerfleischte.   
Blut, rot ists; läuft hinunter seinen toten Körper, tritt aus der klaffenden Wunde, rot, warm, quellend; er ist tot.  
Hernieder auf mich prasseln ihre Flüche, ich bin stärker, einer nach ander, sie sterben, von mir ermordet,   
mit eisern Hand an hölzern Zauberstab; ich empfinde keine Lust, ich kenne keine Angst, ich kenne keine Gnade;   
ich kenne nur Leid, Tod; doch keine Gnade.   
Das warn sie, alle sind tot. Doch nein! Die Blume! Ich kann sie sehen, ich muss sie erretten vor dem Tode; sie liegt dort, ein Bösewicht ist da, ich töte ihn.  
Mein Herz schlägt schneller, die Flammen schlagen um uns, ich bin in der Ruine;   
ich sehe die Blume, klar vor meinen Augen, trotz allen Rauches und Schutts. Zierlich ist sie;   
ich liebe sie. Hochheben, hinaustragen! Sie ist nicht wach, sie schläft nicht; auch tot ist sie nicht.   
Wie sie da liegt, auf kaltem Boden ... kalt ist auch sie; ihr Herz schlägt kühl. Mir wird es kalt im Herzen, eisig gegen meine Feinde, die ich will zerschmettern;   
Rache üben, töten, martern und pfählen! Nemesis! Ich kriege dich, ich töte dich, ich finde dich;   
sobald ich die Blume errettet habe aus der flammenden Ruine, aus Schutt und Asche, in der ich hier stehe.   
Mein Herz schreit, ich soll sie aufheben; ich tue es. Leicht, leicht wie eine Feder, eine Bürde wie tausend Tonnen Eisen, sollte sie dahinscheiden,   
aus dieser Welt weichen, zu meinem Freunde gehen; doch sollte sie, so würde ich da und dort folgen. Ich fliehe aus dem Hause, das nun ist rauchende Trümmer, mit Feuern, die noch stoben und flammen.   
Ah! Halt ein, halt ein, ich sehe ... Tod ... Grausam, grausam, kalt und grausam kamst Du! Rissest ihre Seelen davon, aus ihren Leibern; Du raubtest sie, da liegen die Körper tot. Ihre Eltern waren es, ihre allein, die sie haben begleitet durch ihr Leben, was nun des Erlischens nahe ist;   
Schatten gleiten in ihren Augen. Verschwindet! Geht zurück in euer Reich, noch ist ihrer nicht euer;   
ihr Geist soll ihrer sein, für lange Zeit von nun, da ich sie in den Armen trage! Doch die ihren, die der da liegen,   
die sind tot, entschwunden sind ihre Seelen, hinunter in den das Reich des Hades,   
über den dunklen Strom Styx im Boote des Charon gefahren, vorbei an Cerberos, der da wacht über die Schattenwelt.   
Dort wandeln sie über die matten Wiesen, diese Seeligen! Doch, ah, wir leben noch, ich lebe, die Blume lebt;   
aber bleiben wir hier, dann tun wir es bald nicht mehr! Ha! Ich eile. Motoren, Sirenen, die Retter, die ich nicht rief,   
jetzt kommen sie, wo alles in Trümmern liegt, die Flammen fast erloschen sind, und sie alle tot daliegen,   
um in ihren Gräbern zu verrotten; wieder eins werden mit der Erde, der Gott, der droben im Himmel thront,   
einst Odem des Lebens einhauchte.  
Ich muss hier weg, bevor sie mich sehen, denn fragen würden sie; Antworten könnt ich nicht geben –   
die Blume, nicht sterben, sterben darf sie nicht; ich liebe sie zu sehr, und ich brauche sie, damit sie mich liebt;   
Liebe, besiege Leid und Tod!   
Meine Beine fliegen, ich fliege, ich renne, laufe, gehe, immer weiter; die andern kommen an...   
viele sind es, erschrocken, entsetzt, ich sehs ihnen an –   
sie sind zu spät, sie wissens, können kaum mehr tun als die Glut zu stillen, die Gefallenen zu bergen,   
versuchen zu verstehen, was dort passierte ... nichts werden sie je erfahren, ihre Stäbe,   
ich führe sie mit mir, nahm sie ihnen ab. Eins ... zwei ... drei ... ich breche sie durch, das Holz springt auf,   
entblößt den Kern; ich werfe beides weg: Der Stab ist tot, der Körper ist tot, die Seele ist auf Reise.   
Wo soll ich hin? London! Große Stadt, die Du bist grau, anonym, so brauch ich es; ich muss sie verstecken,   
denn mein soll sie sein. Nein – nicht besitzen soll ich sie, lieben, hegen und pflegen, sie soll mich heilen vom Leid,   
denn auch wenn ich sie bereits errettete, so flammt mein Herz weiter, auch wenn die Flammen schmaler werden;   
ihr Abglanz in der kargen Landschaft wird schwächer, dunkel und rötlich scheint er auf sie,   
knorrige Bäume, karge Büsche, ich sehe eine Straße. Ich trage sie, denn sie ist nicht schwer, auch nicht wach,   
auch nicht tot, und sie kann nicht gehen. Komisch ist es hier, ich mags hier nicht, ich wandle, ich fürchte,   
und es ist hell. Wenn wir da sind, wird es nicht mehr hell sein. Ich weiß es, ich brauche es nicht zu wissen,   
es wird so sein.   
Öffnet sie da ihre Augen? Nein, ich täuschte mich, sie sind zu. Ich betrachte sie ...   
wunderschön, muss ich denken, ich kenne sie, kenne sie schon lange, ferne Erinnerungen schwellen in mir hoch;   
Freuden, die in meinem Herzen hochschießen, die mich für kurze Zeit mit Wärme und Wohlgefühl füllen.   
Viel haben mir gemeinsam erlebt, gemeinsam mit ihr möcht ich noch mehr erleben, doch nur Freude und Liebe,   
des Leides bin ich leid, den Tode soll doch der Teufel holen, und wenn er dazu Gottes Hilfe bräuchte,   
ich will nicht mehr; des Kämpfens bin ich müde, und des Laufens auch! London ist fern, ich kann es so nicht schaffen,   
ich spüre es in meinen Beinen. Ein Auto! Wo? Es kommt, von hinten, da ist es, ich drehe mich um.   
Es hält, welch freundliches Gesicht!   
„Junger Mann, haben Sie Schwierigkeiten? Kann ich sie ein Stück mitnehmen? Ihre Freundin da schaut nicht gut aus,   
ist sie krank?"   
„Ähm – ja, könnten sie mich – und sie, vieleicht mit nach London nehmen?   
Wir wohnen auf einem Bauernhof in der Nähe, und äh, sie ist auf einmal umgefallen, und –"  
„Reden Sie nicht soviel, steigen Sie ein!"   
Ich lege sie vorsichtig auf die Rückbank und steige vorne ein.   
Schon ruckt es, das Auto fährt, es fährt schnell, sicher schneller als erlaubt.   
Landschaft saust vorbei, ich kann nur an eines denken; sie.  
„Soll ich Sie direkt zum Krankenhaus bringen?"   
„Ja, das wäre nett, sie braucht Hilfe!"   
Wir fahren vor ein Krankenhaus; ich war noch nie in einem drin. Ich eile hinein, mit ihr auf den Armen.   
Ärzte, sie sehen mich, und sie helfen mir, bestürmen mich mit Fragen. Ich lüge sie an, denn die Wahrheit;   
sie ist zu wahr, als dass sie wahr sein könnte. Sie versprechen, sich um sie zu kümmern, doch will ich sie nicht verlassen.  
An ihrem Bette sitze ich, ihr fehlt nichts, sagen sie, ich glaube ihnen, und doch ist sie nicht wach;   
sieht mich nicht, vieleicht spürt sie mich, in ihrem Herzen, wie ich die Wärme spüre.  
Sekunde um Sekunde, Minute um Minute, Stunde um Stunde vergeht, und ich sitze immer noch hier, wache über sie.   
Ich bin wach, wache, bin wach, Zeit verrinnt, läuft davon, und vergeht doch langsam.  
  
Das nächste Kapitel folgt in einigen Tagen


	4. Liebe

Kapitel Nr 4 ;) Viel Spa  
  
Ich gehe auf und ab; ich kann nicht ruhig stehen, nicht wo sie da so ruhig liegt, zu ruhig, als dass ich ruhig sein könnte.   
Ich möchte schreien, möchte sie wecken, doch sie würde nicht erwachen; zu tief ist der Schlaf, in den die Ärzte sie trugen.   
Seit einer und noch einer Stunde bin ich nun bei ihr, und noch viele werden folgen, denn ich würde nicht schlafen.   
Gott, sei mir gnädig, sei ihr gnädig, sie muss leben, sonst würde ich auch sterben;   
ich würde nicht mehr leben wollen, beenden würd ichs, das meine Leben, so elend von Anfang an.   
Was habe ich zu verlieren ausser mein Leben? Nur die Blume, und die schläft,   
nicht ersticken kann sie nun die Flammen in meinem Herzen, und es lodert noch.   
„Sterben wird sie nicht, wenn Du da Wache hälst; bei ihr bist, ihrer behütest!"   
„Herr, einfach sein, bei ihr sein? All nur, um ihr Leben zu retten, und so das meine?"   
„So einfach, ja – Du musst nur wachen; schützen auch, denn ihr Lebenslicht erlischt, bist Du nicht mehr an ihrer Seite."  
Wache ... wache ...   
Sonnenlicht fällt in meine Augen, wo kommts her? Ah, durchs Fenster, durch Glas!   
Morgen muss es sein, doch kanns das noch nicht – ich muss geschlafen haben; ich wollte nicht schlafen.   
Ha! Müd war ich, die Beine, alles, erschöpft, ausgelaugt; ich wollte wachen, doch ich schlief ein.  
Schläft sie noch? Ich beuge mich vor... Ha! Ihre Augen sind offen, braun, sie sind klar, warm – sie lächelt.   
Wunderschön, wie ihr Haar auf ihr Kissen fällt, buschig - braun ists, wie ihre Augen, ihr Gesicht, lächelnd!   
Ihr Körper atmet sanft, ihre Brust hebt sich in des Herzens Takt, auf und ab;   
ich sitze neben ihr, nehme ihre Hand, wir sehen uns an, gebannt, nicht loslassen können sich unsere Blicke, grün auf braun.   
Eine Flut durchströmt mich, von der Hand, die ihre hält, sie streichelt über sie;   
Glück strömt in mein Herzen, flutet die Ruine; ich spüre die Glut erlischen;   
Dampf steigt auf, endlos sind die Minuten. Was mag sie denken?   
Obwohl ihre Augen klar sind wie Kristalle, wie Meerwasser, durch das man auf den Grund sehen kann,   
kann ich nicht ihre Gedanken sehen; nur Wärme. Die Wasser ergießen sich über das Ödland,   
es wird wieder grün in der Wüste meines Herzens, auf einem Hügel, da die Ruine steht, brennts noch,   
Flammen züngeln leise und knisternd, doch die Wasser schwellen an;   
Sintflut kommt über sie, löscht sie, nicht Glut, nicht Asche bleibt zurück,   
wieder rein ist mein Herz. Reiner noch ist ihres, ich sehe es, denn sie liebt mich; ich liebe sie.   
Zeit steht still, als wir küssen, unsere Lippen einander berühren; ich sie küsse, sie mich küsst,   
wie im siebenten Himmel fühl ich mich, kein Gefühl kann schöner sein, doch kann –   
ich denke, ich weiß es nicht, erfahren werde ich es; nicht hier.   
Zunge um Zunge, Atemzug um Atemzug, verschmolzen, küssen, ich lebe; bin lebendiger denn je,  
und doch so fern, in andrer Welt, wie im Traume. Da sind sie, als wir uns trennen, die Ärzte, gerührt sind sie;   
Szene, die sich ihnen bot, hier selten wohl ist – so jung sind wir, doch lieben wir uns sehr.   
Verlassen muss ich sie kurz, denn Fragen wollen sie nun stellen. Viel der Lügen erzähle ich.   
Glauben tun sie mir nicht, doch ihre Gedächtnisse, die sind klar;   
nichts mehr wissen sie, ausser ihre Namen, aber alles, weniger denn zwei Tage her,   
wissen sie nicht mehr, bis zum heutigen Tage. Ich laufe jetzt, ich will sie holen, befreien von hier, mit ihr fliehen,   
wir sind nicht sicher.   
Mich meiner Gefahr durch Nemesis werde ich bewusst, er will mich töten, mich hinab in den Hades schicken,   
mich noch im Styx ertränken, wenn ich schon tot bin – ich will ihn töten und ins Fegefeuer, auf die Bösen brennen,   
werfen, denn er ist böse, fast böser als der Herr der Toten selbst; doch der will mich nicht töten.  
Jetzt will ich nicht töten, nicht leiden, lieben will ich.   
Sie kann selbst stehen und gehen, ha, wäre ja gelacht, müsste ich sie tragen, würds mir nichts machen; ich trug sie gern.  
Hand in Hand, Arm in Arm, gehen wir die Straße hinab; scherzend, liebend strahlen wir uns an;   
Funken springen Auge in Auge, hell glänzt ihr Haar im Sonnenschein, der hinabstrahlt auf Erden, gesandt von Helios;   
Herrscher des Lichts. Leute sind um uns, wir kümmern uns nicht um die, die da herhasten, ihren Tätigkeiten nachgehen;   
jeder hat ein Ziel. Nein – ah- nicht jeder, denn manche, die da sitzen – die sind arm;   
sie wurden verstoßen, verstoßen von der Gesellschaft, in dieser üblen Stadt, deren Moral tief hängt wie der Smog der Autos,   
deren Fahrt im Stadtzentrum verboten ist; nur gegen Geld ists erlaubt, denn Geld regiert; herrscht, und es ist bös –   
ich wünscht mir Alkohol herbei. Ach nein, nicht vor ihr, Blume; sie geht an meiner Seite, ihr geht es gut ...   
noch, denn sie weiß nicht, was ich weiß, ich möchte nicht, dass sie weiß, und doch wird sie es wissen müssen,   
was die Bösen ihr raubten. Die Häuser gehen an uns vorbei; wir kommen im Hotel an, ich grüße den Angestellten.   
Wir gehen hinauf, Treppenstufe um Treppenstufe, denn einen Aufzug gibt es nicht; noch gibt es einen Fahrstuhl.  
Meine Tür ist abgeschlossen, so schließ ich sie auf, denn wir wollen hinein, hinein wollen wir;   
aufs Bett legen wir uns ... weich ists, wie ihre Beine, die ich streichle, sie ihrer Kleider befreie;   
sie macht mich frei, wir küssen, lieben; wir sind glücklich. Sanft ist die Haut ihres Körpers,   
während ich hinüberfahre mit liebender Hand, küsse, liebkose, weich wie Samt und feinste Gewänder,   
die getragen werden von Königen in ihren großen Hallen und den Göttern hoch oben im Olymp.   
Wie im siebenten Himmel fühle ich mich; ein Gott. Verschmelzen, verschmolzen sind unsere Münder,   
die einander Lippen küssen, Zungen wandeln und tanzen, Walzer; des Kaisers Walzer,   
zur zarten Melodien unserer atmenden Körper; hebend und bebend senkt sich ihre Brust, sanft;   
weich; ich küsse sie. Wir liegen nackt da, ich über ihr, einen Höhenflug der Gefühle, fliegen ist nicht schöner;   
Fliegen ist kein fliegen im Vergleich. Ich fliege, meine, ich wäre ein Gott; denn ich fliege hoch,   
hinüber über siebenten Himmel, weit hinüber, während sie reitet der heilig Stadt, Jerusalem entgegen.   
Wir sinken erschöpft zusammen, wir sind fröhlich und erschöpft nach den Liebesäkten.   
Nebeneinander im Bett liegen wir, nachdem wir uns liebten; und ich bin froh. Geheilt,   
endlich ganz geheilt, mir geht es gut, wie es mir besser nicht gehen könnt.   
Es ist nicht der gestrige Tag, da wir erwachen; wir liegen umschlungen im Bette.   
Ich erwachte eher als sie und betrachte sie, sie atmete ruhig; ein Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen.   
Nun lächelt sie ebenso, denn sie ist wach. Wir gehn essen, denn wir sind hungrig.   
Wie ein glückliches Paar, das wir nun sind, verlassen wir das Haus, gehn hinaus auf die Straße,   
die darliegt in der Sonne. Noch verdunkeln die schwarzen Wolken, die da kommen aus Norden,   
noch verdunkeln sie nicht den blauen Himmel,   
an dem freundlich das Sonnengestirn lächelt und der Mond noch blass durchscheint,   
während die Sterne schon längst verblasst sind.   
An Menschen gehen wir vorbei; an vielen. Wir wissen nicht, wohin wir gehen, wir wollen es nicht wissen,   
denn wir werden es sehen. 


End file.
